The Backstreet Ninjas
by Mignonne Dana
Summary: The Backstreet Ninjas are in town. Sakura wants to bring Sasuke but so does Ino.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I really hope you like this story. It's kind of stupid but whatever.

Backstreet Ninjas

from tv:

_Have you been sitting on the couch watching Pay-Per-View of your favorite bands? How about you see one of your favorite bands in concert for free! What band am I talking about? I am talking about the Backstreet Ninjas! And just call 555-555-3838 and get your free tickets. If you are the 2,869 caller you get the tickets! Phone lines are open._

"WHAT! THE BACKSTREET NINJAS ARE COMING IN TOWN! I have to call!."

"Sakura? What are you screaming about"

"The Backstreet Ninjas are coming in town! Move Neji! I have to call. You only get a certain amount of tickets and I want to bring Sasuke!"

"The Backstreet Ninjas? That sounds like the gayest fricking group ever. Sakura, why do you listen to them?"

"Hello? What caller am I? oh 2,594. Thanks. NEJI! You screwed up! If you would have stood there a little longer I could have been 2,869 caller! GEEZ!"

"SorryMiss Princess,just try calling."

"Hello? What caller am I? I'M THE 2,869 CALLER? OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! Omg! hangs up phone NEJI! I got the Backstreet Ninjas tickets! Yeah!"

"Yeah! You got the tickets! Joy! Geez. They are the worst band ever Sakura. Sasuke probably doesn't even like the Backstreet Ninjas."

"Well, he does. I don't even like them. They suck.But, They're Sasuke's favorite band. And I got the tickets! I'm going to see if he's online."

I3Uchiha signs on

I3Uchiha: Hi Sasuke!

KillItachi101: hi sakura.

I3Uchiha: Guess what? Your favorite band is coming to town.

KillItachi101: Seriously? Sweet! I gotta get tickets!

I3Uchiha: Well, I got 2 tickets! Wanna go with me?

KillItachi101: Ok. I guess. Sure. W/e. See ya tomorrow at school.

I3Uchiha: REALLY? OMG! YES! C ya.

KillItachi101 signs off.

I3Uchiha: signs off

"Hahahahahahah Neji! He's going with me. LOVES TRIUPHMS AGAIN!"

"Wow. Congratulations. The Emo Kid who wants to kill his brother is going with you to the Backstreet Ninjas concert!"

"Your just jealous cause I'm going to the concert with the guy you like. Oh, did I spill the big secret? Sorry. I'm going to bed. Ino is gonna have a cow when she's not going to the concert with her precious Sasuke!"

"Who told you?"

"Everbody knows. You stare at him constantly. Good Night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Ino! Whats your favorite band?"

"Hi Sakura! The Backstreet Ninjas why?"

"Well, I got tickets to see them in concert and guess who's going with me?"

"Who? Neji? Because if you going with him, there isn't alot of bragging rights there. And I got tickets too. And Sasuke's going with me."

"No he's not. He's going with me. I asked him yesterday."

"Whatever. Like Sasuke would evengo with you. We all know he likes me."

"Huh uhn. Sure Ino. Whatever. I'm going to class."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura thought of a plan to make sure that she was going with Sasuke.

"I'll ask him in 3rd period.! Yeah!"

Innercom:

_RING RING! Everybody get to third period._

"Ok. Sasu... What are you doing? Inner Sakura: _He's never done this before. I like it._"

"Sakura. I'm kissing you. What does it look like i'm doing?"

"Well, you've never done that before."

Sakura thought it was wierd because she knew that Sasuke had never liked her.

"Sasuke, Who are you going to the concert with?"

"Well, I have made my decision and someone's going to be unhappy. This may come as a surprise but I am going to the concert with..."

You'll have to find out next time who's he's going to the concert with. Is it Ino or Sakura? Find out next chapter.

Reviews wanted so I could improve on later chapters. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Backstreet Ninjas

Chapter 2

"Sasuke, who are you going to that concert with? Because I want to know. I love you Sasuke."

"Well, I'm not going with Ino. If that helps."

"So, your going with me?" _Yes! He's going with me! Love triumphs again! Haha Ino!_

"No. I'm not. I'm really sorry. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Ummm...online. The other night."

"Oh...That was you? I thought you were someone else online."

"Who did you think I was? Neji!"

"Actually..."

"WHAT! You thought I was Neji! You're going to the concert with Neji!"

"Well, yeah. I thought you..."

"But my screen name was I 3Uchiha. Wait? You...and...NEJI! How could that stupid little..."

"Well, we've been going out for awhile. I mean...I'm sorry."

"How could I even like you. Your just uhhhh... I am telling Ino, and the whole school."

"NO! I mean I don't care but then everyone would tease Neji. Your best friend."

"Like I care! He screwed me over. We are so not friends anymore. Whatever. You and Neji can go off and I don't know have fun at the concert! With my tickets!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was so upset with this brand new news. So, she went home and called Neji. What more could a girl do?

"Hi, is NEJI there? Because, if he isn't, I will hunt him down."

"Ummm...yeah. He's here. Hold on."

Inner Sakura: God! How could Neji! OMG!

"Hi Sakura. How are you. I didn't see you at all at school today."

"OH, I'm doing pretty good. But what about you? Cause, I sense that you are about to be in some major pain!"

"Oh...why?"

"I found out about you and Sasuke. Oh, you just happen to forget to tell your best friend. Oh, and Sasuke now thinks that you are going to the Backstreet Ninjas concert with him. How could you?"

"Well, I was going to tell you. But, you really liked him. I can't just say 'Oh by the way. My boyfriend is your crush.' I mean come on Sakura. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could at least tell me. But, whatever. I'll give you the tickets tomorrow."

"Does that mean we are still friends?"

"I guess it means that. So, how's the kiss?"

"Oh, HAHAHAHA! So, funny. It's actually great."

"Ok. I'll see you tommorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the bit of action that happened at school the day before, Sakura thought the day would go on without any more surprised. Oh, was she wrong.

Ok. You'll have to figure out what happens next chapter! I hope you liked it. Reviews wanted.


End file.
